Vs. Cofagrigus
Vs. Cofagrigus is the twenty first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/14/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel through the mine tunnels in Twist Mountain, which is lit up brightly. They find a group of excavators digging into the walls. An elder man with a plaid shirt leads them, as he spots the group approaching. Cedric: Oh! What a marvelous encounter! Cedric rushes over, examining Victini on Ian’s shoulder. Cedric: Aurea wasn’t kidding when she had mentioned a trainer with Victini. Rui: You know Aurea? Iris: Who’s Aurea? Ian: Professor Juniper of Nuvema Town. Cedric: Truly excellent! I’m Professor Cedric Juniper, her father. Cilan: What are you excavating here, Professor? Cedric: Fossils, of course! Twist Mountain is millions of years old, built over remains of Pokémon for millennia. Ian: So you’re the one who provided the fossil for Professor Fennel and Burnet. Cedric: This area was once the main habitat for Tirtouga and Archen! By excavating the fossils of Pokémon and plant life, we gain a better understanding of how they lived during that time! Come! See our discoveries! Cedric leads the group inward, going through the excavating sight. Workers are slowly chipping into the wall to carefully excavate, as Ian feels uneasy. He watches the workers, various numbers of them watching him back. Ian: These workers. Been with you long? Cedric: Oh, no! This group just rotated in for the winter. They are specialists that have equipment specific for the season and handling icy situations. Cilan: Is something wrong? Ian continues to scan the area, some of the workers standing up. Ian: Any areas that are off limits? Cedric: Oh? Maybe inaccessible with the weather, which means that no one would be working there. Rui: Unless you have equipment specific for the season and handling icy situations. Cedric: I’m not sure I’m understand what you’re getting at. Ian stops walking, the others doing the same. The workers have them all surrounded, Cedric utterly confused. Cedric: What is happening? Iris: We’ve seen these guys before. Rui: At the Relic Castle. Cilan: They work for Team Plasma. Worker: (Chuckles) As long as we don’t have to hide it. The workers choose several Pokémon, including Boldore, Gurdurr, Sandile, Scrafty, and Vanillite. One of the workers get on a walkie talkie. Worker: Bronius. We’ve got intruders in section D. Ian: Victini, Confusion. Victini glows with a blue aura, as it swings its arms out to the side. It releases a forcefield that blasts the Pokémon back, except for the Scrafty. The Scrafty all charge forward, as Rui steps forward. Rui: I don’t think so! Solosis, Telekinesis! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis: Solo! Solosis glows green, as the Scrafty all glow green and are suspended helpless in the air. Rui grins proudly at this. Rui: Not going to get a hold of us that easily! Ian: (Grins) Nicely done. Keep the professor safe. Iris: Where are you going? Ian: To find his majesty. Ian takes off running, as Cedric looks more confused than ever. Cedric: What is going on? Foreman! Foreman: Sorry professor. But we serve the future leader of Unova! In another segment of the Twist Mountain mines, a sage in yellow robes is panicking. Bronius: Intruders. Intruders! How do we handle this?! Colress: Fight them off. Colress steps forward, fidgeting with his arm device. Colress: I can more than handle things on this end. Bronius: But, what about His Majesty?! He is out wandering alone! Colress: He has his protection. But the stone of the dragon will only reveal itself to the chosen hero. Our job was to first excavate enough to allow him to find it, and the second is to keep everyone else away from him. Do your duty, Bronius. Bronius: Uh, right! Men, let’s move out! Bronius leads a squadron of Team Plasma grunts, as Colress shakes his head. Colress: The poor fool. He means well. Hm? Colress bends down, examining a segment of wall they were chipping away at. He loosens it up, a fossil falling out. Colress: A fossil. A Plume Fossil if I am identifying this correctly. Just what I need. End Scene Solosis fires green energy spheres for Hidden Power, blasting the Boldore and Sandile away. Rui: The Hidden Power works on them?! Cilan: Based off that, and the fact it didn’t harm Axew or Deerling that much, it seems to be a Grass type Hidden Power. Rui: At least we know now! Axew glows blue and fires a stream of blue dragon energy for Dragon Rage, tearing through the Scrafty and Gurdurr. Cilan chooses Vanillite, which fires a Mirror Shot that deter the other Vanillite. Cilan: Excellent shot, Vanillite! Vanillite: (Cheerfully) Vani! Vani! Foreman: Urgh. Come on! Take them out already! They’re just a bunch of kids! Iris: Excuse me! The only kid here is Rui! Rui: Ugh! Even when being threatened you’re going to do that? Solosis, use Reflect! Iris: And Axew, use Outrage! Solosis forms a blue barrier around them, it encasing Axew. Axew glows with a red aura with red eyes, as he dashes forward and repeatedly punches and kicks through the opposing Pokémon. He defeats them all easily, searching for another target. Bronius and his men arrive, as Axew charges after him. Iris: Axew, come back! Bronius: Ah! They are vicious savages! Druddigon, hit it with Poison Tail! Bronius opens a Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud. Druddigon’s tail glows purple with poison, swinging it into Axew. Axew is sent flying back, as he tumbles around in confusion. Iris: A Druddigon? Bronius: (Barely coherent) I am Bronius of Team Plasma! I will not let you interfere! Rui: Sheesh! Take a chill pill! Iris: Hate to break it to you, but we’re not gonna let you get your way! Druddigon, use Night Slash! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud! Iris’ Druddigon charges at Bronius’ Druddigon, claws glowing purple. Bronius: Chip Away! Bronius’ Druddigon dodges the Night Slash, then punches Iris’ Druddigon under the jaw. Druddigon stumbles back, rubbing her jaw. Bronius: I can’t let you interfere! Ian and Victini wander the mining tunnels, when a Cofagrigus appears and blocks his way. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: (In male voice) Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon and the evolved form of Yamask. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets. Ian: Are you wild? Or trainer owned? A Shadow Triad member materializes, cackling. Shadow Triad: And here I’d been told that you were incredibly dangerous. You couldn’t even detect me! Ian stays stern, as Victini hops off his shoulder ready to battle. Shadow Triad: Ah, ah, ah! We don’t need that thing here! Cofagrigus, use Curse! Cofagrigus glows with a black aura, which transfers to Victini. Victini moans as the aura circles it like a spirit, inflicting damage to it. Ian: That weakens a Ghost type. Flame Charge! Shadow Triad: Ominous Wind! Victini is encased in flames as it charges forward, as Cofagrigus releases an indigo wind. Victini is blown back and hits the ground. The Curse impacts it and keeps it from standing back up. Ian pulls out a Pokéball and returns Victini. Shadow Triad: Ha! With that thing down, you don’t have a Pokémon that can beat me! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Drilbur. Drilbur: Dril! Shadow Triad: Seriously?! That’s what you chose? Don’t make me laugh! Will-o-Wisp! Ian: Dig! Cofagrigus forms and fires several blue fireballs. Drilbur Digs into the ground, as Ian crosses his arms at the flames bounce off his jacket. Drilbur breaks out of the ground and collides with Cofagrigus, flipping back. Drilbur glows with a black aura. Shadow Triad: And that’s our ability Mummy! Your Drilbur’s ability is now Mummy as well! Ian: Mud Slap! Drilbur scraps its claw to the ground, flinging a burst of mud in Cofagrigus’ face. Cofagrigus releases Ominous Wind to blow Drilbur back. Ian: Drilbur, use Drill Run! Drilbur closes its body with its arms, as it shoots and spins like a drill. Drilbur drills into Cofagrigus, releasing sparks as it tries to push through. Cofagrigus repels Drilbur, burning it with Will-o-Wisp. Ian: You’re not even trying to beat me. Shadow Triad: And you’re not even able to beat me! My lord ordered me to keep you occupied so we can find the stone of the dragon! Ian: Drilbur. We’ll have to beat him to get to N. Think you can do that? Drilbur: (Determined) Dril! Drilbur glows pink, morphing and evolving into Excadrill. Excadrill: Exca, DRILL! Excadrill crosses its arms and swings them out, releasing a blinding Sandstorm through the mine tunnel. Shadow Triad uses his arm to shield his eyes. Shadow Triad: Cofagrigus! Part it with Ominous Wind! Cofagrigus uses Ominous Wind, allowing Shadow Triad to peer through the Sandstorm. Ian stands there alone, as Excadrill Digs out of the ground, knocking Cofagrigus to the ceiling. Cofagrigus falls back towards Excadrill, who’s claws glow like metal as it strikes Cofagrigus with Metal Claw. Cofagrigus is knocked back, growling angrily. Ian: Still standing. We’re going to have to push harder, aren’t we? Excadrill: Drill! Deep into the heart of the mountain, N in his cloak follows a Cubchoo, which is merrily running ahead. Cubchoo: It’s this way! I’m sure of it! N glances around the cave, which is now made of ice instead of rock. N: Are you sure? I didn’t believe the legend of the hero to be so old that the stone would be this deep. Cubchoo: I don’t know about any legends, but I know that there’s something in here! The two travel past an Icy Rock, as Cubchoo goes over to the wall. It cocks its fist back, charging it with energy for Focus Punch. It strikes the wall, cracking it and causing a section to break and tumble to the ground. Among them is a white Light Stone, about the size of a Pokéball. Cubchoo tries to pick it up, but the Light Stone doesn’t budge. Cubchoo: See? I told you it was here. But, it weighs like a ton! I’m sorry I brought you all this way for nothing. N: (Chuckles) You did a marvelous job, Cubchoo. I cannot thank you enough. N bends down and picks the Light Stone up as easily as picking up a Pokéball. Cubchoo is amazed by this, as N calls on an Xtransceiver. N: Attention all units. I have located the Light Stone. Repeat, I have located the Light Stone. Pull out immediately. Iris’ Druddigon glows red as she flexes her muscles, going to punch Bronius’ Druddigon. The opposing Druddigon is knocked back, swinging a Poison Tail that strikes her on the cheek. N: (Over Xtransceiver) Pull out immediately. All units retreat. Bronius: Ah-ha! I was successful! I stalled you long enough for His Majesty to accomplish his objective! Team Plasma, great retreat! Rui’s Solosis and Cilan’s Vanillite defeat several Scrafty and Gurdurr, as the workers return their Pokémon and retreat. Bronius returns Druddigon and runs just as fast, Iris offended. Iris: Hey! We’re in the middle of a battle! Cedric: My stars! That was exhilarating! Cedric returns, pondering. Cedric: The person speaking said that he found the Light Stone! Legends state that that is the stone that Reshiram turned into to enter a deep slumber. Rui: Wait, are you saying that N the lunatic now has one of those legendary dragons?! Cilan: This certainly isn’t good. Excadrill sparks off Cofagrigus with Drill Run, being deflected. Excadrill and Cofagrigus are exhausted, as Shadow Triad grins. Shadow Triad: Mission accomplished. Shame. I’d love nothing more than to wipe you out. But my lord has a different plan for you. Shadow Triad returns Cofagrigus, as he seemingly fades from existence. Excadrill drops down, upset that it didn’t finish the battle. Ian goes over, patting its back. Ian: Don’t worry. This isn’t over yet. Not by a long shot Main Events * Ian's Drilbur evolves into Excadrill and learns Sandstorm. * Shadow Triad's Yamask is revealed to have evolved into Cofagrigus. * Rui's Solosis is revealed to have a Grass type Hidden Power. * N claims the Light Stone. * Colress finds a Plume Fossil. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Cedric Juniper Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Bronius ** Colress ** Shadow Triad 3 ** Foreman Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's, evolves) * Excadrill (Ian's, newly evolved) * Solosis (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Vanillite (Cilan's) * Cubchoo (befriended by N) * Druddigon (Bronius') * Cofagrigus (Shadow Triad's) * Boldore (Plasma Grunts') * Gurdurr (Plasma Grunts') * Sandile (Plasma Grunts') * Scrafty (Plasma Grunts') * Vanillite (Plasma Grunts') Trivia * N finding the Light Stone here is based off the idea of having the stones separated. * N finds the Light Stone past the Icy Rock. * This episode shows continuity, as Team Plasma used the same construction workers in Vs. Sigilyph. * Ian's Drilbur evolving into Excadrill in battle with a Cofagrigus is based off a scene in Vs. Ian's Past 2, specifically the scene with Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 12. There, the main protaganist's Excadrill battled Cofagrigus in a tomb. * Excadrill is the first of the main characters' Pokémon this franchise to not evolve during a battle with N. It does continue the trend of evolving while battling Team Plasma. * Compared to other Plasma Sages, Bronius was given an anxious and panic stricken personality. This was to have variety among them. * Colress finding a Plume Fossil connects to him obtaining Professor Fennel's and Burnet's research on a Fossil Reviving machine in Vs. Tirtouga. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc